There's A Light In The Crack That's Separating Your Thighs
by Little-Angry-Kitten
Summary: "It won't be easy." She admitted solemnly. "I know." He nodded going back to his menu, his hand still wrapped around hers. "So are you with me?" Skye asked, a small smile tugging at the side of her lips. "To hell and back." He sworn placing a kiss on her knuckles. "We'll get there too." She promised. Sequel to "I Can't Find You In The Body Sleeping Next To Me".
**He says "Oh, baby girl, don't get cut on my edges**
 **I'm the king of everything and oh, my tongue is a weapon**  
 **There's a light in the crack that's separating your thighs**  
 **And if you wanna go to heaven you should fuck me tonight"**

 **Young God - Halsey**

* * *

She would have to get back inside any moment now.

The sun was right above them and if she wasn't careful Skye would end up with a nasty case of sunburn no matter how much sunscreen she used. The sea was way too good for her to give up just yet though. The nice weather, the cold drinks, the cool water rocking her back and forth gently. Everything was too good to give up. This was the most relaxed she had ever been in the last three years, she wanted to soak it up.

It was just as easy as she had thought to erase herself from everywhere possible but she knew SHIELD would find her eventually. They always did. That didn't mean Skye would make it easy for them though. No, she had learned the laws well enough now to know that they couldn't touch her, at least not force her back into the organisation. SHIELD had no legal ground even in the United States, they operated in the shadows so that meant any legal action against her would fall through.

Skye knew very well though, that if Coulson wanted something he was willing to do anything to get it. Case in point the many times he played her, locked any of her people up, that time he tried to murder Ward. Things had gone off rail many times and she was ashamed for not stepping up sooner. For not putting some boundaries in place. Instead she trained and turned into a mini-May willing to do anything for a man that had gone mad. She knew she couldn't run forever and she didn't plan on it but first Skye owned it to herself to stay away from the mess she created for a while.

Her mind run over the last couple of months or so repeating what had happened. Killing Hive, bringing Ward back, Ward's new status as another Inhuman, falling back into each other even though she tried to steer clear from him. Then the end of her relationship with Lincoln, running away, disappearing from the face of earth once more, and traveling halfway across the world to be away from every single person she hurt or hurt her. Looking back at everything now she could see where she went wrong with all this Agent thing.

That kind of job required something Skye wasn't willing to give up after all. It required to forget everything you knew about yourself and it took her way too long to find who she was to lose it that easily. So the only choice she had left was to go back to being Skye, her true self. The hacktivist that believed there was more to life than killing people and claim it was for the greater good. Donnie's face flashed behind her closed eyelids for a moment but it was gone before Skye could really think about it. Before guilt could take over her, from all the things she did, taking Donnie's life was the one she would never forgive herself for.

"A shark or something like that is going to bite you in the ass if you keep swimming in the ocean." A deep masculine voice broke the peaceful silence, his tall frame casting a light shadow over her as the sun hit his back. "I mean we do have a perfectly functional pool up here!"

"For a super spy," She drawled spreading her arms wide, floating on her back she let the cool water rock her slightly. "You're such a pussy sometimes." She smirked as Ward narrowed his eyes at her, his forehead creasing as his gaze pierced through her. Before Skye could realise what he was doing he took a step back and jumped in the water too, paddling his way to where she was fast.

"Did you just call me a coward?" He hissed grabbing at her ankles and pulling her towards him. Skye only laughed wrapping her legs around his waist.

"Kind of." She admitted smiling. "Yeah." She crushed her mouth against his before he could protest, pushing her tongue past his soft lips cutting anything he had to say short. Ward took the lead after that, caging her inside his strong embrace, stealing the oxygen from her lungs, making her heart lose quite a few beats as he kissed down her neck. She could feel his cock already hard between them and suddenly she couldn't get out of the water soon enough.

She pushed him away gently and he watched her with a confused expression as she swam off towards the yacht again. She climbed up the metal steps swiftly looking over her shoulder at Ward's still dazed face. "Are you coming, Agent?" She called and reached behind her to undo the strings that held her white bikini top in place.

"Hopefully!" He yelled back as he swam towards her retreating form.

~oOo~

He found her in their cabin, completely naked. Laid on her stomach, hugging his pillow to her chest, as she buried her face into the soft fabric breathing him in. As it was expected Ward tracked her down a week into her little prison break and followed her to Crete with a yacht he claimed he borrowed from a friend. There was a good chance that 'friend' was HYDRA or the stupid boat was stolen but Skye couldn't find it in herself to care right now. As a matter of fact she couldn't find it in herself to care about anything Ward did when she knew very well that SHIELD probably did the same only they plastered a 'for the greater good' on top of it in order to sleep easier at night.

"Decided to join me, I see." She teased, looking at him over he shoulders and his eyes on her naked body made her blood pump a little faster. She'd never get over the fact that she held so much power over this man. After all this years, all he's done, she knew she was the only one he would kneel before without a second thought and bring her anything she asked for. His dark gaze met hers and he moved towards her slowly, almost predatorily. Skye had to choke back a squeal when he grabbed her ankles, pulling her closer to the edge of the bed. He knelt behind her, pushing her on her knees, slipping easily inside her tight body and her mind went blank.

She let the feeling of his hands on her, his lips on her neck, his cock stretching her to her limit, fog her mind even if it was just for a few minutes. Skye gave herself over to him and just took all the pleasure he gave her. His fingers slipped under her and when he stroked her clit in time with his thrusts Skye had to bite into the sheets to keep from screaming. Her body shivered with pleasure as she pushed back against him with equal passion. It took him seconds to follow her into oblivion and then he was falling beside her, pulling her in his arms. Kissing her forehead, her neck, her lips, his hands caressing her body tenderly.

"Let's go out tonight." He murmured breaking the silence and Skye hummed softly.

"Okay." She agreed wrapping her arm around his waist, her eyes already falling shut.

~oOo~

The last few days felt a lot like a dream to be honest, a dream she didn't want to end. At the same time though she knew her time was limited, there were more Inhumans that needed her help and she couldn't abandon them. Her mother's death surely wasn't poetic and what she tried to do wasn't as noble as Jiaying made it out to be but she had been a great help to their people for centuries.

Skye felt obligated to take over that last part because if she didn't SHIELD would sure as hell kill them all. Maybe that was the reason she and Lincoln didn't work out, deep down she knew he'd never be able to handle such burden. Nor would he want to from what she gathered through the few serious talks they had, where she viewed her powers as a gift Lincoln saw them as a curse. Yes, some of them were terrifying and could cause damage but Skye had seen them do some great stuff too.

That's why she couldn't give up on what her mother started. It would be hard she knew that, people would stand against her, her friends most likely would turn their backs to her but she was determined to see this through. She would provide a safe place for Inhumans around the world again even if it was the last she'd do. Ward kept talking to her about defining moments back when they were still living on the BUS, about finding your way in life and there were a couple of times she thought she did. There were a couple of times she thought her place was beside Coulson, beside the team and so she sacrificed herself for it. Right now she could see this wasn't the case though.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Ward's voice brought her out of her musing and her eyes met his cross the table.

"I don't want to stress you with my problems." She shook her head and he grabbed her hand in his larger one, lacing their fingers together.

"You do realise I'm here to stay, right?" He asked quietly and Skye's eyes dropped to the table, suddenly very interested in the patterns on the white tablecloth. "Something changed the past few weeks and I can tell you're about to wreck havoc, Skye. I'm well aware of what you can do and I'm willing to stand by your side unless you tell me otherwise. I'm not leaving."

She knew that, she knew he was loyal to her long before even he himself was aware of the fact. Yet she couldn't expect from him to sacrifice everything to follow her into something that might as well turn out to be a mistake. Though from his words alone he made very clear that he wouldn't abandon her. Not now, not ever. They stayed silent for a while, contemplating what he said until she finally forced her gaze to meet his again. Her decision already made.

"It won't be easy." She admitted solemnly.

"I know." He nodded going back to his menu, his hand still wrapped around hers.

"So are you with me?" Skye asked, a small smile tugging at the side of her lips.

"To hell and back." He sworn placing a kiss on her knuckles.

"We'll get there too." She promised and reached over the table to cup his cheek softly, before stealing a quick kiss.

~oOo~

Dinner had been a pleasant affair after that, they did discuss a few strategies of how to approach the whole setting up Afterlife again but as soon as the wine made an appearance they both forgot everything about work. Skye had chosen this particular dress for a reason and she knew very well she had been driving Ward crazy all night.

The whole thing was holding up together only by a string that was knotted into a nice bow at the middle of her back. The soft white fabric wrapped around her body freely and swirled around when the warm summer wind would pick up just a tiny bit. But Ward was ever the gentleman and never made an inappropriate move in a public place, even though she could see his hands itching to touch her.

That was until they stepped through the door that led down to their cabin though. As soon as they were hidden from unwanted eyes he pushed her up against the wall and crushed his lips against hers in a fiery kiss. She moaned softly as his tongue slipped inside her mouth, tangling with hers as her hands slide in his thick hair. Heat was already pooling between her legs and Skye could tell the night would be long by the way his body melted against hers. He was always so warm, warm and comfortable and familiar and everything she missed while she was away from him.

His fingers reached behind her back and he gave a sharp tug at the strings holding her dress together. A moment later the fabric fell to the floor in a sea of white leaving her in nothing but her high heels. Ward had to step away for a moment in order to take her in, all the soft planes of her body, the curve of ass, her glorious breasts and most of all that small place between her thighs that he found redemption in. His dark gaze made her breath hitch as he drunk in her naked form. "You are so fucking beautiful." He whispered before diving in for another kiss and Skye smirked. She took pleasure in this, in making him come undone before he could even touch her.

Ward's lips trailed down the column of her throat, towards her tits where he stopped giving them the appropriate attention. He had a thing for her boobs that wasn't a secret and he didn't miss a chance on having alone time with them. He tore a loud whimper from the back of her throat as his fingers slipped between her wet thighs before pushing two long digits inside of her. Hooking then slightly he pressed up against the place he knew drove her crazy making Skye moan even more. Kneeling before her, he pushed one of her legs over his shoulder, his mouth found her clit and he got down to work. Before long Skye was begging and pleading with him to just let her come but Ward would have none of that. He wanted to feel her fall apart around his cock tonight, as many times as possible.

"Please, Grant." She sobbed again and he finally stood up, pushing her legs open wider, he undid his pants before pulling his cock out. Slipping an arm under her knee again he brought it up to rest against his waist as he slice his member between her drenched lips a few times, the head of his dick bumping over her clit making her gasp in pleasure. "I swear if you don't-" Whatever she had to say was cut short as he finally slide home. Setting a fast pace, almost brutal. Skye could nothing but hold onto him as Ward brought them closer to heaven with each move. She came with a whimper of his name, burying her face against the side of his neck.

"We're not done." He murmured in her ear huskily. "Wrap your legs around me, sweetheart." He ordered and Skye was quick to obey, holding onto him as he moved them to the bed. She moaned in displeasure as he slipped out of her and stepped away to remove the rest of his clothes.

"Hurry up!" She teased, kicking her heels off. Spreading her legs open wide she let her hand sneak between her tanned thighs, caressing herself as she watched him strip. Ward whimpered when two of her slender fingers disappear inside of her. Not wanting to miss another second he crawled over her and settled between her legs, his hard length brushing against her soaking cunt. The next moment Skye wrapped herself around him again and flipped them around, forcing him on his back. "Let me take care of you." She whispered as she lowered herself on his cock, her hands resting on either side of his head as she moved lazily.

"I love you." He breathed nuzzling her neck, enjoying the way she felt wrapped tight around him.

"I know." She sighed, not ready to return the sentiment, finally picking up her pace. Skye rested her hands in the middle of his chest as they worked together towards that sweet, sweet, release. Where she pushed, he pulled, their moves frantic. "Come on, Grant." She begged, laying her body flush on tops of his, her hips the only part of her moving as her walls fluttered for the second time tonight. "Come on, babe. I need this!" He groaned and Skye knew he was close, his fingers leaving imprints on her hips as he held on tight. "Come inside of me." That was all his needed, the visual did him and Ward cried her name in ecstasy just as Skye bit into his shoulder trying to muffle her scream. They stayed like that for a while, wrapped around each other, connected in the most intimate way possible.

"You're going to be a great leader." He finally said when they calmed down enough.

"That's all I'm hoping for." She answered, sleepily as he moved them under the sheets. "We need to get back eventually." She mumbled.

"Yes, we do." He agreed, running his fingers through her hair.

"Just not yet." Skye added lost in that place where you're not awake but not asleep either.

"No, not yet." He promised as her breath evened out. They'd have to return to their old life but for now they could pretend they were nothing but two lovers lost in the blue sea.


End file.
